Peter and Wendy's Sexy Disney Adventure!
by Myupti
Summary: A PWP in which Peter Pan and Wendy Darling go to different Disney world and have sex with everyone they meet. If you read it, please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy, please come back to Neverland with me," said Peter Pan, floating outside the Darling nursery's window. "I love you."

"I'll come back for a little while, Peter," said Wendy, "but I have a life here. It won't have to just be one time, though. You can bring me to Neverland as many times as you want, as long as you bring me back here."

"It's a deal!" said Peter. "What do you want to do when we get there?"

"Well," said Wendy, "there's a game people play when they love each other. It's called sex. I think I'd like to try it with you."

Soon, the two landed in the woods near the Lost Boys' hideout. "Now," said Wendy, "for this game we have to take all our clothes off." Wendy removed her dress and undergarments, and Peter followed suit.

"What's that?" said Peter, gesturing to Wendy's womanhood.

"That," said Wendy, "is a very special part that only girls have. It's necessary for this game, as is the thing you have there." Wendy then crawled over to Peter and began to lick his flaccid penis. Slowly but surely, it began to harden.

"It's never done that before," said Peter, sporting a 4-inch erection. "What now?"

"Now," said Wendy, getting on her back and spreading her legs, "you put it in my thing."

Hesitantly, Peter crawled over to Wendy and slipped inside her. He delivered a thrust, breaking her hymen. Wendy held in a moan. "Good, Peter," said Wendy. "Now keep moving in and out."

Peter kept moving. After about seven minutes of thrusting, Peter came inside Wendy without realizing. "It feels weird now," said Peter. "Can I stop?"

"Yes, Peter, you can pull out," said Wendy with a sigh. "However, would you mind licking me down there for a while? It feels very good."

Peter went down on Wendy, performing clumsy cunnilingus. After a couple minutes, she orgasmed. Peter stood up, and said, "That was really fun! We need to do that more often!"

"Well," said Wendy, "there are more things like that we can do. There are even ways for boys to do it with other boys and girls to do it with other girls."

"Really?" said Peter. "I've gotta do this with as many people as possible!"

"Well—" said Wendy, before being interrupted

"Let's go to some other worlds! (I can fly other places besides England and Neverland, you know.) Let's have sex with everyone we meet!" Wendy hesitated before replying, not knowing when they'd get back to England. As if he could hear her thoughts, Peter added, "We'll only go to one world a night, of course. You do have a life in London. But for now, let's fly free!" Peter took to the sky, still naked, and extended his hand for Wendy.

"Just a second, Peter, let me grab my clothes," said Wendy.

"Why bother?" said Peter. "We're going there to have sex, so why waste energy keeping up with clothes?" Wendy took Peter's hand, and the two flew off into the sky, Peter leading.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Wendy landed on a tree limb in a dense jungle. "Look over there," said Peter, gesturing to a boy, younger than them, climbing on a nearby tree. The boy was clad only in a tight red loincloth.

"Let's go talk to him!" said Wendy. The two jumped from their tree to his, and approached him. The boy gestured for them to jump down to the ground with him. "I'm Wendy," she said.

"And I'm Peter," said Peter. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mowgli," said the boy. "Why are you two naked?"

"It feels good," said Peter. "Plus, there's a fun game called sex you can play naked. Why don 't you try it?"

Mowgli, seeming enthusiastic about these games, quickly removed his loincloth, revealing a small flaccid penis. Wendy began to fondle it, and it slowly got hard. "Is this the game you talked about?" asked Mowgli.

"That's part of it, said Wendy. "Peter, why don't you try going in his backside?"

Peter was all too happy to oblige. Slowly, Peter slid his erection into Mowgli's tight behind, as Wendy began to give him a blowjob. "Ahh," said Peter. "That's nice." Mowgli gave a small moan, both of pleasure and pain.

Peter began to thrust. After about ten minutes, Mowgli and Peter came simultaneously. The two took a short rest break, until Wendy gave them a new suggestion. "Mowgli," she said, "why don't you stick your penis in my vagina, while Peter sticks his in my—*giggle*—butthole?"

"Okay!" said Mowgli.

"Now lie down," instructed Wendy. Mowgli laid himself down, his erection skyward, and Wendy slid him into herself. She began to bounce up and down, as Peter entered her ass. Wendy couldn't help but let out a scream as Peter thrusted in her, and she released a powerful orgasm. The two boys quickly followed suit, letting their loads out inside her.

"That WAS fun!" said Mowgli. "I can't wait to tell Baloo and Bagheera about it!"

"No need, son," said a voice from behind. "We saw it all."

Peter and Wendy looked behind themselves to see a large bear and a panther approaching. "You took our Mowgli's innocence!" yelled the panther. Without warning, the bear shoved a huge erection into Wendy's vagina, and the panther followed suit with Peter's anus. Wendy screamed, as the bear's penis was over a foot long.

Mowgli nearly screamed for then to stop, but was too afraid. However, he needn't have done anything, as Peter and Wendy quickly started enjoying their rape. "I can see why you and Mowgli like this so much!" said Peter.

"Oh yes!" screamed Wendy. "Pound me hard!" Suddenly, Wendy's vagina was filled to bursting with bear semen, and Peter's colon felt the delightful sensation of a panther's cum.

"You know, Bagheera," said the bear as they pulled out, "we overreacted."

"You're right, Baloo," said Bagheera. "Mowgli's getting older, and we need to start letting him go." The two animals walked away.

Peter turned to Wendy and said, "I guess it's time to get you back to London."

"Peter," said Wendy, "I don't think I want to go back there. I want to keep traveling and having sex with people."

"Great!" said Peter. "Mowgli, do you wanna fly with us on our adventure?"

"Of course!" said Mowgli. "But first, let's eat something, I think that took a lot out of all of us!"

"Agreed!" said Wendy. Mowgli went and got an armful of mangoes and bananas, and the three friends sat and ate.

Well, I have two follows, so SOMEONE'S reading this! If you are reading this, I'd really appreciate some reviews! In the next chapter: Peter, Wendy, and Mowgli meet Lilo and Stitch!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Wendy, and Mowgli took off to their next destination. After a while of flying, they landed near a house on an island. They flew up to the window, where they saw a young girl, even younger than Mowgli, and a strange, blue, furry creature. Peter knocked on the window, and the girl opened it.

"How are you flying?" asked the girl. "And why are you naked?"

"We fly around everywhere," said Peter. "And we're naked because we're going to show you a fun game you can only play naked."

"What's that... thing with you?" asked Wendy.

"This is Stitch," said the girl. "He came from outer space. And I'm Lilo."

"Well, Lilo," said Mowgli, "why don't you get naked so we can play?"

Lilo hesitantly took her dress and underwear off. Peter crawled over to her and began to lick her vagina. "Ooh, that feels weird!" said Lilo.

"Why don't we let Stitch play too?" said Wendy. She began fondling the furry creature's penis, which soon became hard.

"Now," said Peter, "we start doing the fun part. It'll hurt a little at first, but it'll feel good soon." He laid Lilo down on the floor, and quickly penetrated her, breaking her hymen. She gasped, but held still, as Peter began to thrust rapidly.

Meanwhile, Sitch had begun to have sex with Wendy. Mowgli went over to them and inserted his penis into Stitch's behind, leading to a growl from him that soon became a purr. Wendy, with Stitch still inside her, began to kiss Lilo on the lips.

Mowgli was the first to orgasm, followed by Lilo, who at Peter's request finished him with her mouth. Then, Stitch came inside Wendy, who orgasmed simultaneously with him. "That was fun!" said Lilo. "We should do it again! I'll go get my sister and her boyfriend, so they can join in." Lilo ran downstairs, while Peter, Wendy, Mowgli, and Stitch sat waiting. They overheard screaming, crashing, and several other angry noises, but Lilo soon came up with two adults. "Everyone, this is Nani and David."

Nani and David stripped naked, David sporting an 8-inch erection. Without warning or tease, he slipped inside Lilo. Stitch followed, putting himself in her virgin anus. Mowgli then put his in her mouth, making Lilo the only 7-year-old in Hawaii to pleasure three men at once. Peter shoved his rod up Nani's backside, while Nani began to eat out Wendy.

Wendy quickly orgasmed, as Nani was skilled with her tongue. David came as well, as did Mowgli. Nani had a powerful orgasm, and Peter came in her a few seconds afterward. Finally, Lilo and Stitch had a simultaneous orgasm.

"I gotta admit, Lilo," said Nani, "I had my doubts, but that was actually pretty fun."

"Hey, do any of you wan to come with us?" asked Peter.

"Me and Stitch will!" exclaimed Lilo. All four children, plus Stitch began to rise up in the air. Nani attempted to pull Lilo down, but failed. The five flew off into the sky, seeking more sexual adventures.

Please review! Next up: Peter, Wendy, Mowgli, Stitch, and Lilo visit Arendelle!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter, Wendy, Mowgli, Lilo, and Stitch flew to a sunny, bright, kingdom. They began to land behind a huge castle, before they saw something interesting through a window. In a bedroom, there were two naked girls (one of them a young woman, the other a few years older than Wendy), a naked man, whose age was somewhere between theirs, and a reindeer.

"I'm not so sure about this, Anna," said the older girl. "Kristoff's your boyfriend. Are you sure you're both okay with me having sex with him?"

As the five youngsters watched, Mowgli began to whisper to Peter, "Wanna go in and have sex with them?" Peter shushed him.

"Oh, you worry too much, Elsa," said the younger girl. "It's not cheating if I agreed to it, especially since I'll be in the same room!"

"Okay," said Elsa, "but… you're going to take SVEN'S dick? It'll never even fit!"

"Can't know until you try!" said Anna. "Without further adieu, Kristoff!" Kristoff then slid into Elsa, who had presumably been a virgin from the blood that was leaking from her vagina.

Anna got on her hands and knees under the reindeer. "Come on, Sven," she said. "Pound it!" Sven was all too happy, shoving his penis, which was even bigger than Baloo's, into Anna's vagina.

"Ah!" yelled Elsa. "This is great! How you doing, Anna?"

"Alright," said Anna between intense grunts.

The five companions watched this foursome, growing more aroused until Kristoff and Sven came inside Elsa and Anna. "Let's wait until they're recovered," said Peter, "and then go in there." They did, and after about ten minutes Peter, Wendy, Mowgli, Lilo, and Stitch entered the room.

"Can we have sex with you?" asked Lilo.

Elsa was about to yell for them to leave, but Anna hushed her and said, "Sure, sounds fun!"

Without further adieu, Lilo got in doggy position under Sven, and began to push her anus on his huge phallus, Through some miracle, she managed to take all two feet of it, and Kristoff was so aroused that he entered her womanhood. Lilo screamed in pain as Kristoff and Sven thrusted inside her.

Meanwhile, Peter began to have intercourse with Elsa, who was busy licking away at Wendy. Mowgli was moving inside Anna, while Stitch took her backside. Anna and Elsa both quickly came, as did Lilo and Wendy. The first boy to come was Sven, who filled Lilo up so much that she vomited up semen. Peter came next, then Stitch, then Mowgli, then finally Kristoff.

"That was amazing!" said Mowgli. "Do any of you want to come with us?"

Before Elsa could get a word in, Anna wrapped her arm around her sister and exclaimed, "Yes! We will!"

"Okay," said Peter. "Our one rule is this: no clothes. Let's fly!"

The group, now expanded to seven, flew off into the sky.

Sorry this one was so late, everyone! I probably won't be able to update for a while after tomorrow, but I'll try to post several chapters tonight and tomorrow. Next time: Bambi!


End file.
